Amulet of Aragon
Two spectral artifacts, the Amulets of Aragon, are worn by Princess Dorathea and her brother, Prince Aragon. Anybody that wears one of the two amulets transforms into a giant fire breathing dragon whenever they get mad. It is first seen in Parental Bonding. Users Princess Dorathea In the opening of Parental Bonding, Dorathea turned into the dragon when she was denied to go to the ball by her mother, and escaped the Ghost Zone and attacked Danny in her rage. Danny defeats her by accidentally knocking the Amulet off (which winds up in his backpack). She is later able to retrieve it back and used it to fight her brother in Beauty Marked. Paulina Sanchez Danny's amulet later falls out of his backpack when he tries to ask Paulina out, Danny pretending that he got it for her. At the mall, Paulina was angered when they were out of Fleecy T-Shirts her size and started wreaking havok. Danny defeats her and knocks the amulet into a bag that also contained a shirt in her size. Danny and his friends later discover it's true properties and Sam convinces Paulina to let it go. Samantha Mason Sam tries to take it back from Paulina due to its ghostly properties, but she won't "return" it because she is still trying to make Sam jealous. When Sam says she isn't Danny's girlfriend, however, Paulina puts it on Sam's neck, reveals her affection for Danny was a ruse, and leaves to dump him. Angered that Paulina was deceiving and using Danny to get back at her, Sam transforms into the dragon and kidnaps Paulina. She fights Danny in the football field, focusing her rage on Paulina, but Danny defeats her by wrapping her up with the Fenton Ghost Fisher and taking the amulet off of her. Prince Aragon It is seen again in Beauty Marked, being worn by Dorathea's brother Prince Aragon, who turns into a black and purple dragon instead of a light blue one. Even though the two siblings share the same power, Prince Aragon seems to have more control of his transformation powers than Dora, but he is rendered powerless and is easily defeated by her when Danny removes his amulet. Abilities * Dragon Transformation: When the user is angered, he or she will become a large ghost dragon with a number of abilities. Dora's amulet transforms the user into a light blue dragon while Aragon's transforms him into a black and purple dragon. ** Flight: The user can fly at great speeds either due to their wings or ghostly abilities. ** Fire Breath: Due to the user's dragon nature, he or she can breath ghostly fire from their mouth. Dora's amulet emits green fire while Aragon's has blue fire. ** Superhuman Strength: Possibly due to their size, users are strong enough to punch Danny more than 50 yards away. Sam demonstrated the dragon's strength when she lifted the grades of the stadium with incredible ease. ** Superhuman Endurance: The ghost dragons are able to survive several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. ** Claws: The user's hands becomes sharp claws ** Cold Breath: Dora showed that she can use her breath to blow out fires, . * Weaknesses: ** '''Large Physique: '''The user's large dragon body can make them an easy target and downgrade overall agility. ** '''The Amulet: '''Should the amulet be taken off or knocked off the user, they revert back to their former state. ** '''Lack of Control: '''In it's first appearance, the user lost control of their mind when transformed into the dragon and only focused on what they're angry about. Sam attacked Danny in this form despite the two being close friends and the fact she was transformed because she was angered at what had been done to him. However in "Beauty Marked," Aragon and Dora now seem to have control over their actions. Gallery 9827075 orig.jpg 4180035 orig.jpg 7723287 orig.jpg 4919719 orig.jpg 4968828 orig.jpg 4889171 orig.jpg 8661131 orig.jpg 2764906 orig.jpg 6206598 orig.jpg 5656406 orig.jpg 7142570 orig.jpg 5903598 orig.jpg 7380810 orig.jpg Category:Special effects templates Category:Objects